Dark Sorcerer
by Sanguinem Mortem
Summary: What would happen if the master of death was cursed with immortality and sent to another dimension amongst the stars well we will have to see read if you want. Death is but a tragic happening and peace is a mad mans hope that we foolishly strive for. Master of Death Harry. Possibly Abandoned probable hiatus
1. Chapter 1

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

War. A disastrous and deadly thing, yet unavoidable most of the time. A colony of people known as wizards that had sequestered themselves from the rest of the human world spread across the world in dozens of different places. One such colony lived on an island or more like a country. They lived in Great Britain and they had for the past few years had a terrorist like war. One boy was born at the end of the first part of the war and was also the one who ended it. His name was Harry Potter, he was faced with millions of trials in his life but he prevailed over and over. When he won the battle at the wizarding school called Hogwarts, he had united three artifacts of the ancient people. These people were gods compared to wizards now. These people had three special objects that would, once united destroy the universe they existed in and move on to the next with the one who united them. These items however weren't made by these people, they were made by a special being that created all life and all universes. These items would make the person the protector of death and as fairy tales said, the Grim Reaper.

You became the person who would control death. You controlled the forces of death and how they worked but you were also in charge of the balance of the world you were in. Harry Potter just so happened to be the uniter of the three items and as he slept after the battle he was flung through a portal and landed on a sandy dune planet, well… he landed on a man really. A pretty dead man.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up in the train station again and again Dumbledore was there. He was smiling at me but it was a sad smile as he walked forwards to me before stopping in front of me and saying to my confused face. "Harry, the deathly hallows are a curse. When you united, them you became the god of death but there can only be one god of death in every universe so you were sent to a universe that needed a replacement. The gods of death are immortal unless they choose to die. Now going into this new world, you will have no knowledge of it but I would recommend learning quick. Your allowed to absorb one person's knowledge and experience from the wizarding world but after that you will never be allowed to contact a spirit from our world again. I would recommend Nicholas Flamel as even though Alchemy is a subject it requires you to be a master in Runes, Transfiguration and Potions. Even then Nicholas spent his nearly 700+ years learning everything he could about technology and other magics even becoming a master of Enchanting, Rituals and Healing. I feel his knowledge would help you much"

I was staring wide eyed at him before nodding. I knew that if I was in this station then it was serious. I gulped and said "ok" it was weak and the sad smile returned before another ghost appeared and touched my face with his palm. I saw the young and bearded man glow before memories hit me. I saw dozens upon millions of memories that the man held. It was painful but once he removed the palm from my head I felt the pain recede. I was Harry Potter AND Nicholas Flamel, I had both people's memories but I would still be Harry.

I was and forever would be a culmination of both men. I decided to go as Harry Flamel from now on to honor the two men that made the new being that I am. I saw the sad smile once more before waking up in a warm and dry desert. It was windy but not too bad, I quickly noticed the dead body under me along with a sort of flying car that had the name Kia Gerrida on the side of it. It was hovering off the ground. I got off the dead man and saw that he had been holding two sword handles. One was a weird handle I had never seen before and another was a handle from the Qing Dynasty. I picked both up and saw buttons on both, the weird one lit up yet the other didn't. There was an open panel in both, one held a black and veiny white crystal and the other was empty. I took out the crystal and put it in the other sword to see it light up and a Qing Dynasty sword appeared. The blade was black with white veins as it protruded from the handle.

I smirked as I pressed the button and receded the blade before searching the man to find a belt along with a gun that seemed to be a cross between a revolver and deagle. It was cool but knowing of these weapons just reminded me of how my life had been when I was stuck in durzkaban and had nothing to do but read all of Dudley's weapons magazines. I strapped the thing on the belt and then clipped the sword handle to the belt as well with some weird clip. I walked over to the car and with a little searching I found a button that popped out a steering wheel. I pressed down on the gas and shot off towards the giant blip called base.

Flying across the dunes I started to steel myself just like I had done during the Horcrux hunt and how I had done during the Black Plague that had forced me to make the Philosophers stone to save my Perenelle. I was the god of death and if the title came with anything then I guessed I would be seeing a lot of death so steeling myself now would be better. I was Harry Flamel the god of death and no matter what happens I would come out on top. I started to near the base but even from here I could see the ship that was the base. It looked like a giant manta ray, it was at least 250 meters in length and maybe a hundred in width. It was crazy but as I neared it and started to see people I knew I was in for a fight. I didn't want to but parking the vehicle I jumped out and quickly attacked as guns were raised. I used magic not even thinking about the fact that I did it without movements and without a wand or words. I grabbed the sword and started ripping the people apart, one by one they all fell. I saw them dwindle until it was only me and a spaceship. The bottom of the ship was open and walking in I saw two more people but they were already dead from shots to the chest. I chucked the bodies out of the ships.

I spent hours after the massacre cleaning and digging graves where I placed the bodies. I also spent the hours packing all the food into a certain room before setting all weapons in another and generally just sorting out the whole ship. There were 3 armories full of weapons, armor and other items, there was one food storage room with food that would last me for a good long while. There was 12 sleeping quarters with one bed for each and then there was 3 storage rooms. I stored the car in one storage room before moving on and searching some more. There was an engine room and a 4 turret rooms along with the cockpit. I don't know the day cycles in this place but guessing by the sun cycles that had been so far, I guessed a week had passed as I assessed the giant ship that I was in. There was so much space that could be used but much of it was being used up by crates and such. It turned out that there were 6 storage rooms, 2 food storage rooms, 32 sleeping quarters, one kitchen, 12 turret rooms, 6 armories, 2 generator rooms, one lab and 80+ corridors. Not including the cockpit that was 140+ rooms/habitable area.

I wasn't satisfied for some reason though and so for another week I spent it engraving runes into the whole ship hull. I placed runes for strength and repairing. I also placed runes for stealth and invisibility, it made the ship hard to see and blend with the area around it. Inside I expanded the storage rooms by a few times, increased the sleeping quarters in a size by a few times and generally just made the ship stronger, faster and deadlier. I increased the damage the ship could dish out along with the speed the engines could fly us att. I was damn proud when 2 weeks after arriving I had a ship that could destroy all. I was proud but I had two more things to do. I wanted to give the ship intelligence and bind it to me as a familiar. That would first make it as smart as Hedwig had been before the familiar bond increased the intelligence to that of a human.

It would take a few dozen runes and a heap of magic to make it intelligent but to make it familiar it needed some form or intelligence. 3 weeks were spent working on the ship making it my new favorite place. It was as strong as I could make it without sacrificing people and as I didn't have any people to do that with now then I would make due. The intelligence it gained after the familiar bond was enough for it to be able to use sounds through the speakers to communicate in a way. I had to get it something that could let it speak, it would take a while but it would be worth it in the end. 3 weeks was a long time but I felt happy with what I had done. Expanding the storage rooms about 3 times its size and the sleeping quarters by two was easy but increasing the damage and power of the weapons along with making the ship nearly invisible to sight was even harder but I didn't have the stubbornness of a 17-year-old and the knowledge of a 700+ year old man in me for nothing.

I was happy with the work and so on the beginning of the fourth week I was in the cockpit and searching for ways to leave this place. It took a bit for me to realize that my ship was self-sufficient and could fly itself but finally I just asked it to fly us to the nearest civilization. The ship of 250 meters outside and nearly double that on the inside flew off and zoomed out into space. It was absolutely amazing to see how the outside of the ship looked. It was so breathtakingly beautiful, the ship beeped and then a voice said "Warp drive in 3…2…1…" we were surrounded by a sort of blue tube like blur for a few seconds before stopping and appearing in front of a giant planet. It was a desert planet as well but I could see even from here giant cities or rather villages. I started to descend towards the planet and as we started to near it I heard a few beeps that with the light mental link told me to be careful on this planet.

We neared it faster and faster but I just left the cockpit made sure my sword and pistol were strapped to my person. I focused on making a cloak for myself that had a hood. It took a bit of effort to conjure it but it appeared and so hopping into my vehicle I landed in the desert and took off as quick as the ramp was down. I was quickly in the city and with a bit of help from what I guessed was a sort of intelligent robot I was told where I could buy parts and such for robots. I went to dozens of junkyards and with the large amount of money I had found in one sleeping quarter I payed for hundreds of parts. I had dozens upon dozens upon dozens of parts for my new inventive nature and so I also came across language modules, 5 of them. All of them held nearly every langue each but because they were a bit broken they malfunctioned a lot. I was in love and so for hours I searched and checked all places for parts. I basically bought everything I could see. I bought armor, robot pieces and much more. It was a well worth trip when I arrived back at the ship to open the doors and drive in. I had a bag over my shoulder with millions of shrunken pieces of tech and such.

I heard a few beeps as I entered the lab where I quickly brought out all pieces and dumped them into piles and then cast a sorting spell that sorted robotics into one neat pile and armor into another neat pile. I cast reparo after that which repaired all pieces and then a cleaning charm that made them look just like new. It was cool that I had so easily repaired and made everything good as new. I took the language modules and started to place the memory chips from the modules into the ships data center located in the cockpit. It wasn't that hard to put them in data slots and so before long my lovely little ship knew all the languages the modules had. Some replicas were discarded but most weren't replicas. I heard a few scratchy sounds from the speakers before a genderless voice said "Hello Father" I smiled slightly as I realized that the intelligent ship saw me as its father. "Hello child how is everything, anything I can fix?"

It took a second to respond but when it did I frowned "There is nothing wrong with me or anything that needs fixing, we have however got two stowaways onboard" I got up and said "where are they?" "the sleeping quarters, number 17" I nodded and with a heaved sigh I took my weapons and left towards said room. "Do you want a name?" I said seemingly to no one, but still I got an answer "All ships are female and as I can already tell what you're thinking then yes Hedwig is ok" I looked chagrined as I walked down the hallway where all the sleeping quarters were. I walked into the seventeenth one to see a little boy and his mother along with a golden robot and oval like one standing in a corner seemingly deactivated. We were still on the planet and from the rags I could tell they lived a rough life so I let them be and would see if they needed help in the morning. I went to the first quarters and went to bed saying goodnight to Hedwig and unclipping my weapons. I told Hedwig to lock all doors and make sure to explain what was going on to our guests.

She told me she would and then explained that with all the magic on the ship she would just continue to gain intelligence. I was happy about that so with a happy smile I said "I will build you a body Hedwig don't you worry" she thanked me and I fell into Morpheus. I woke up to banging and Hedwig's voice saying "They have woken and the child is as you can hear relentlessly banging on the door" I nodded and so with a sigh I got up and grabbed my weapons.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hi everyone long time no see. I know it's been a long time but hopefully I'll be writing more on this story which is my main story. Love you guys and I'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the door and when I neared the seventeenth room I asked Hedwig to unlock the door. I opened it and raised my gun to the child's face. He stood stock still but I just nudged him into the room and asked Hedwig to lock the door again behind me.

I pointed at the bed and he huffed but listened to my silent order, as he finally sat down I holstered my gun and smirked in his direction. He looked ready to attack me but a voice spoke up from the silent room. "€&%(€&%(€&/€()#)" it was gibberish to me but the boy and his mother I assumed, understood what Hedwig had said. I felt it was safe to talk and so I said "I want to know why you snuck onboard my ship" A few minutes of talking from the boy after Hedwig translated. "Father, he says he had been recruited by the Jedi which are an order of magic wielding warriors but their leaders thought him too old to be taught their ways. He was sent back here to his mother who was a slave and not wanting to become one again he fled with her. She has a bomb chip inside her neck that will blow if the slaver wishes. He wants to flee with her so she doesn't die from the slavers. He knew that ship comms would disrupt the detenation signal and make it go back as detonated. He only needed to stay a little while then he would leave"

I nodded and said "Tell him I will let him be on the ship for the operation and after that he can either choose to stay and earn his way or leave" Hedwig agreed and then told the boy and his mother as I was leaving. I heard a shout before Hedwig said "Father, he says that he would like to earn his way to Naboo and he would like your help with something. He was there when the Jedi took him and he overheard that the Hutts here have relics and artifacts of dozens of planets history hidden within their capital treasury. He would like to have help to get all the items and save as many slaves as possible" I turned to the boy narrowing my eyes before I had an idea. I had always wanted to rid the wizarding world of prejudice and hate and it sounded as if there was loads in this world so if I could create a civilization that was free of slaves and free of prejudice. I could do this still here in this world and so I should start somewhere. I wouldn't take the slaves as I had no place to put them and so for now I was going to take them to Naboo and from there I would see how things went.

I nodded towards the boy but a wicked gleam entered my eyes which made the happy smile falter. "Hedwig tell him that until we are ready to leave he will be confined to this room" I heard an affirmative from Hedwig and a scream as the door closed. Banging could be heard from the room before Hedwig's voice broke through and a second later it stopped. I smirked before an idea hit me, Familiars could share memories and knowledge. "Hedwig? The languages that I gave you, can you absorb the knowledge of them and then give it to me as I sleep in a period of weeks?" I heard nothing for a second as I walked toward the hangar. It was going to be pretty crowded here soon. "I can father and I have already assimilated it into my own knowledge. It would be prudent to remove the modules so that other things can be used there instead" I nodded and said "Send me the languages for the boy and the people of this place" I heard a yes before my head exploded from the pain.

I stumbled for a bit and clenched my hands around my hair, I groaned as I felt the pain start to recede as my magic started to help me heal. It would take time and I needed a good long sleep to fully assimilate the knowledge but I knew without a doubt I would be able to speak a rough version of the language as I would be accessing a part of my mind that had been assaulted and would therefore hurt me to access. It would take a few days and a continued stream of languages as I spoke for my brain to calm and get used to the influx I would be going through for the next few weeks. There were 9 thousand languages 5 of them being dead languages but still.

Blood trickled from my nose before I wiped it away and made sure no blood was on Hedwig. There wasn't and so I staggeringly went and exited the hanger where I started to force my magic through my brain. It was painful but as the flow of magic recognized the damaged part of my brain I started to feel the soothing feeling of magical healing. It took away the most of the pain so it was only a niggling in the back of my mind and as long as I didn't use that part of my brain much then I would be fine. I apparated into the city and with a few steps from an alley I saw the bustling streets of the planet engulf me. I saw the arena that served as the Hutt empires castle. It was giant and I could only think of one thing that could match it. The only thing that could math it was everything under the Hogwarts wards. I struggled forwards for a while before buying a cloak from one of the vendors. I covered myself in it and pulled up the hood before trudging through the streets again.

I walked through the entrance to the ongoing arena fight, after that I snuck through the place and avoided guards which honestly wasn't that hard. Then I arrived as the vault which again not that hard but the vault itself that looked hard but luckily for me I could speed apparate. Speed apparating was when you appeared 20 feet forwards in the direction you're looking at. I went close to the vault door under a disillusion and apparated through. I said "Lumos Maxima" and threw the light into the air where it lit up the whole room. It wasn't hard after that to find a bag and enchant it to be unending and after that I just filled it with shrunken artifacts. All in all, it took 2 hours to fill the bag which as I said was unending and therefore not full but still. I also got conjured dozens of bags and filled them with credits before making them timed portkey's. They all vanished just a minute later to right outside the ship and after the giant room close to the size of the great hall was emptied I saw in a corner a little box. It had a lightsaber inside it along with 5 vials filled with different crystals that I could only surmise was the same sort of crystal that gave my blade its light.

I grabbed the thing and put it in the bag before apparating back to the ship and loading dozens of bags into my room and putting the bag in my room as well before pulling out the lightsaber box. I smirked before putting the box on my bed and then apparated to outside the vault. I casually walked away and towards the slave area where I just transfigured each slave into a needle and pocketing them. It took considerable power to do but 790 slaves later and I was done. I apparated away again and placed the needle in one room and finited them. I was lucky I had the smart idea of expanding the room. I saw them all scramble up before the I spoke and said "I mean you no harm. I am only here to rescue you and take you too Naboo or if you have any valuable skills to me then you may stay with me and travel the galaxy" they all seemed wary but I just said "this door will be locked until we reach Naboo just so no one wanders somewhere they shouldn't" some nodded and some looked ready to kill but I just cast a calming charm into the room and spread it out to all people. I left and had Hedwig lock the door and set a course for Naboo which for the ship would take about 2 days.

I smiled and decided I should get the ex-slaves some beds and toilet areas. I did this but once I had transfigured or conjured everything I left again. I left for the little kid and his mother's room. "Oi, kid how are you?" he seemed annoyed when I arrived and said "you do know you just said I was a pig right" I grimaced and said "no, I meant to say something else and anyway I want you to tell me some stuff about yourself and if you want to stay on this ship as my crew" He looked affronted at first but when his mother who had just come out of the shower said "If I can stay as I cook then we would gladly stay" I looked at her and she grinned with a knowing look. She somehow knew I wanted crew members and had already thought of it. "Women… I'm assuming that you knew I wanted crew members" she smirked before saying "Nope I didn't but your lovely child did" I growled and said "Hedwig!" I was slightly pissed at my wayward daughter and she knew this as a meek and high pitched "Yes father!" came from the speakers. I seethed in silence before I said "I was planning on building a physical body for you but now I shall refrain to do so" her long drawn out and whiny no was even more grating so I severed her connection to the speakers through our bond. "Yes, you may stay but I want to know everything you can tell me about these Jedi and their history" he looked perplexed as if I should already know this but the boy still sat down and started to tell me of the great history of the Jedi and after I asked, the Sith. As the long trip went by, I learned about this universes history and from that I realized that creating a prejudice free planet with nearly no restrictions on light and dark force disciplines was sorely needed. I grew to like the kid during the trip to Naboo as he sat with me in my lab and gave me tips on how to connect certain parts so that my robots were much more advanced. It was fun working with the kid and learning about the history of the world.

He helped me create a mini mining drone that also had the schematics of itself built into it. The reason for this was so that it could build more of itself to control and become my little workers. I wanted a larger ship that I could make the best in the world. I had the idea of using Blue sea slug as the basis for the design and luckily enough this universe had pictures of a red one instead of blue. It was going to be one of my larger projects but it would be well worth it later on. I was going to find a mineable moon that had the metals I need for more drones and then from there I would make my Philosophers stone to transmute the metals to gold and from the gold I could make it into Orichalcum. The reason I needed a Philosophers stone to make it was because for every 100 grams of gold you transmute you get 1 gram of Orichalcum inside the gold. I needed a shit ton for what I was going to do. First of all, the reason I wanted Orichalcum was because it was light weight and nearly impenetrable, the only thing I knew that could penetrate it was a constant beam of the Killing curse and even then, it only cracked the metal.

It wasn't the end all metal though, if hit with extreme temperature changes then it shatters but with runes that could be fixed. Also, if placed under a pressure of 100 tons then it buckles before breaking at 150 tons. It was with a few weaknesses but with careful rune carving then it would be pretty much un-destroyable. I would build the whole ship first and after that I would carve in runes on the metal that was there before covering it in a shell of Orichalcum. I was loathe to admit it but to make the famed stone you needed to sacrifice a hundred lives all varying ages. None could be the same age and you also needed one kilo of the metal you wanted. If I was lucky and I could use Orichalcum instead then I would be so much happier. There was a way to make Orichalcum without the stone but I would need to sacrifice the life of a child. I didn't like what I would have to do to get my way and create the civilization I wanted but I would do it no matter my morals. I may be the God of Death but I would never do this if not I strictly needed to.

It would take time but I would do it and nobody would stop me. Anakin though as I had learned the kid was called had endeared himself to me and now I felt rather protective of him and because of that I would do everything in my power to help him. It was maybe the fact that he had lived as a slave that made a connection form between us but whatever it was, I was grateful. The little mining drone was inscribed with dozens of runes to make it faster and all around better. I also made it intelligent and formed a Familiar bond with it. It couldn't speak and wasn't much more intelligent than a dog because of me only placing one intelligence rune on the drone but it was enough to get it going. It was placed on the lab table switched off and charging its 10-yearlong battery.

I was looking forward to when I could dock in my deadly battleship and by god it would be so cool to sit in a control room and on THE chair like from star trek. I was like a kid in a candy store at the thought of it and by god I would be worse when it finally happened.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two days neared its end and Hedwig had finally overridden my command, we dropped out of subspace and appeared just shy of the planet. We only needed to fly down and from the com that was opened between us and the planet I guessed that we looked threatening. "Unidentified ship you are within restricted airspace, leave or state your business" I smirked and said "This is the Hedwig approaching Naboo with freed slaves and a boy by the name of Anakin" I heard static before a voice said "Dock in hangar 14" I smirked and Hedwig said "They are rather predictable father" I smirked and said "they are Hedwig" I went into the ex-slave's room and silently stupefied 101 people. I made sure to remove the people from the others minds. They were all different ages but as different ages could be only an hour apart it wasn't hard.

I placed them in another room and took the child quickly to a room and wrote runes of conversion into a summoned stone slab. I also wrote runes of superiority and power into the slab. I had a few hundred bars of gold from the Hutts and therefore placing one on the center was an easy task. I wasn't allowed to speak or show remorse as I killed the baby and let the blood flow freely onto the gold bar. It was a silent affair as I pushed all my magic into the bar of gold and slowly siphoning it out. The siphoning was needed as it allowed the blood to seep into the atomic structure of the bar. When the gold bar started to change color to a blended bronze and gold that's when I knew it was done. I burned the child's body and said a few prayers to the old gods that Nicholas had believed in. I grabbed the bar and walking into the room with a hundred souls I conjured another slab but here I made a small circular recess where the middle was. I placed the bar in the recess and then started writing runes for ascendance. It would take a week to make but when all was said and done I would have my stone.

I had to let the blood of all the people lay around the bar and then leave it there for a week. It could have no direct magical contact, it wouldn't but I was a paranoid sod so I warded the place to be invisible to those that didn't know of the place. I left the room and went to the hangar as Anakin followed me. It was empty except my bag of artifacts, I would negotiate for the items and if they didn't like it then stuff 'em. I heard the landing gear deploy and within seconds a little rattle shook the ship. I saw the hangar doors open and lower to the ground where a few dozen guards stood with blasters as I had learned they were called.

Me and Anakin along with all the slaves were in the hangar and as the hangar doors opened I saw a large walkway that had soldiers with blaster rifles in hand. There was also a small group of people coming towards us, the one in the front I assumed was the woman Anakin had been raving about and calling the best person in the world. We walked down hangar walkway and onto solid ground but I saw the woman I assumed was Padme run from the middle group. I was however not impressed by the woman and decided I would hear her excuses before making her regret her decisions.

I forgot however that I didn't understand the language so with translations from Hedwig I heard the full thing. It was devastatingly obvious to me that she was lying but Anakin was eating it up. "Anakin! Are you ok? When I learned that the Jedi let you go I tried to find you but they wouldn't tell me where they left you. I'm so sorry I wished I was the one to find you" I stepped in before anything more could be said. "Anakin… If I was you I would go into the ship and get it ready for extended stay in space" he looked at me and was about to say something but the steely look in my eyes made him rethink his thought.

As he walked away I told the ex-slaves to go and they did as me and the woman stared off at each other. C3-PO had come out and was going to be my translator because according to Anakin I couldn't speak a language other than huttese to save my life. I nodded at the droid and then said "Understand me very carefully woman. I am not some fool and I was not fooled by your little speech to Anakin. I have hundreds of Artifacts belonging to different worlds so I will be kind and give you everything I deem fit. The fact that I am not ripping your limb from limb right now just shows that I am willing to work with you but more than that and you will die"

She seemed to bristle slightly as C3-PO finished speaking and was about to slap me but stopped as my lightsaber appeared inches from her throat. Every soldier's guns were pointed at me but I just spoke calmly "I am going to spend an hour on my ship and if you don't hand over all tech blueprints you have along with droid parts then I will start by killing one person and give you another hour and it will keep going until I have what I want. I can tell if someone is lying so don't deceive me and only when I have what I want loaded on my ship will I give you your artifacts. Understood?!" she jumped but nodded after C3-PO finished speaking.

I sheathed my sword and told C3-PO to go back on the ship and he did only for me to go back as well after it seemed safe. I started by going to my room and sorting through all the artefacts which was a few. I put all the trinkets and baubles in one bag but paintings and statues I kept the rest however I threw in the trinket and bauble bag before putting it at the hangar. I then went to the lab and there I started designing a mini robot that would be capable of healing on the molecular level. I started tinkering with a few ideas until I decided they would have a human upper body but their legs would be made of an energy which would let it fly and then three rope like chords of metal would sprout from each shoulder blade with the ropes being put in a triangle pattern that has the points position so they point towards the arms.

I also decided they would be about the length of my arm from middle finger top to shoulder. It would be my second baby and nothing would make me give up making by babies. I checked the time and saw it was nearing one hour and I was sincerely hoping the girl listened to me. Walking to the hangar I opened it and saw dozens of guards with blasters ready. I used a shield charm and then summoned all the blasters and summoned one man. No one moved but the girl came running screaming what I assumed was for me to stop. I heard a translation of her by C3-PO next to me. "Stop! Please! We will give you what you want!" I said back.

"You didn't listen to me and this man will suffer" I speared him through the heart before dropping him and entering the closing hangar door and as I did I said "1 Hour" she was crying and I felt like shit but I needed to get it across to her and from her to the rest of universe. It didn't even take 15 minutes until the hangar door was being banged on and so I went to open it and what I found was dozens of crates and hundreds of what I assumed was blueprint pads. I summoned them all after shrinking them to everyone's shock and then threw the man who stood nearby the bag and said "its larger inside" he looked shocked when he opened it to see a giant room of sorts full of stuff.

I closed the hangar and with a quick trip to the storage rooms where I unshrunk the materials I walked to the cockpit where Anakin was and there I stood with his mother next to him. "Anakin, do you know why I told you to go back in and I did those things you undoubtedly saw?" he nodded somewhat but I guessed he didn't understand fully. "I did it because she was lying to you and manipulating you and so that she would learn to never do so again. Now you can still choose if you want to leave and I won't hold it against you" he shook his head before saying "I'm staying Harry" I smiled at him and then said "well then we have to start searching for a place to build our star base at" he smiled and then ran to the lab as I said "Hedwig would you please plot a course for the Mid rim mining sector that we learned of?" she responded to me with a happy tone.

"Yes Daddy. I don't want to see you like that Daddy it isn't fun" I smiled and said "I know darling" She was my daughter and I'm pretty sure she hacked into the local network to expand her knowledge of culture and children and parent relationships. I smiled as I walked to the lab and realized how good it felt to finally have a family. A slightly weird family but a family no less. I felt the ship vibrate before we took off and flew into the wide expanse.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as I walked to the lab where I was going to start on the work for my darling daughters body. As we flew off I started playing around with a few bits and bobs only to feel something coming towards me. I swiveled and fired a stunner at the force coming at me only to stop and stare as the two forces exploded and a small blue ball appeared not much larger that a nail but it was powerful I could tell. It seemed to be chaotic though as it shifted erratically until finally it exploded and released an extreme amount of power. Acting quickly, I absorbed it all before it could hurt anyone or destroy anything. As I absorbed it I felt myself go absolutely mad from the pain but I was awake long enough to see Anakin looked horrified and guilty. I passed out quickly but as it is when you pass out you have no sense of time so for me I woke up the next second.

My eyes opened to low lights and a few frantic words from Anakin and Hedwig but I just groaned and started to slowly struggle up until I sat in a comfortable position. I didn't know what was going on but I felt arms fly around my neck and a sobbing child land in my lap as he whispered sorry over and over. I looked and saw Anakin in my lap and with careful handling I made it easy for me to hug him for a bit before I said "How long was I out?" he just mumbled that I was out a few minutes but someone I didn't know said in a light and happy voice "I patched you up daddy, You took a bit to many Tachyons into your body and so you released some and the little amount that I came in contact with let me gain sentience" the little robot I had been working on and how I envisioned it was there with blue translucent energy as the thing I now knew was tachyons flowing through it.

I smiled and then said "Ok darling, can you explain what happened?" the head nodded and I smiled a bit wider as she started speaking "You absorbed Raw Tachyon energy and as it was made from the two powers known as Magic and The Force it's basically a combination of the two that can be split apart again but still. You absorbed it and therefore your body had to adapt and now you're no longer human. You're a new being made of pure Tachyons which means your half pure magic and half pure force energies. You may not notice it but your human skin is slowly dissolving" I was shocked as all hell but as it pulled Anakin off me and looked at a glass wall I saw she was right as my body started to dissolve and the skin flaked off to reveal roiling blue skin. It was constantly moving and looked like I was made of the very thing that made up the warp tubes. I looked insane looking but as my whole arm flaked off and turned into dust I saw my whole arm glowing and flowing like a whirlpool of energies. As the arm disappeared, the other parts sped up in its destruction until finally I stood with no discernible sex or face. I was bald and faceless, my face was just like a mannequin face from any muggle store but with only ears and no mouth, nose or eyes. I had muscled look that gave off the impression that my body was ripped. I had an 8 pack and strong arms that had bulging muscles of sort but what surprised me the most wasn't that I didn't have any genitals or discerning features. No, it was that I was actually happy over this and I didn't mind the changes.

I couldn't smile but it still felt like I was smiling as I turned and said to the tiny little floating being that was my child. "Ok that's not unwelcome but from now on no more melding of two opposing powers" she nodded and Anakin nodded as I said "Can't I get some clothes?" they were about to get something when a suit and shoes appeared on my body like I had imagined. The suit was black but on my shoulders a strip of glowing blue sections were imbedded. I also had a black under shirt and a tie that was black except for the knot that had runes of glowing reddish orange and a knot length under it was few runes again but then that was that. I looked cosmic and powerful as I stood there and smiled at the two of them. I started towards Anakin and got down on one knee only to feel all the material bend like it wasn't there. It wasn't what I was expecting but I liked it anyway. "Anakin it's not your fault, OK?" I said to him as I laid one lightly glowing hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled before hugging me and saying sorry before he ran off and started to pester my new daughter with questions. "Poppy? Is that an okay name darling" she nodded her head and I smiled as I decided that the little healer needed a few more companions along with me needing a crew so what better than my sons and daughters.

I smiled down at the boy and my daughter before grabbing a few dozen parts to again get started on Hedwig's body. It was relaxing to sit there and listen to Anakin and Poppy talk about herself and what she could do. Hedwig would get the same body as Poppy but she would have small fingers and hands on her arms so she could be a bit more capable of controlling a ship. I put in an upload link to the little bot and then let Hedwig transfer her consciousness into the thing before I put my new power into her body. As I was both magic and force combined I could use both equally as well and I had to smile at my newfound power and the different things I could do because of it. When Hedwig had transferred over I sent the energy into her and within a second I had a foot long being clenching my arm in a hug. I smiled down at her and then told her she needed to go to the cockpit but I would sit with her and talk if she wanted along with Poppy and Anakin discussing plans and other things.

We all went to the cockpit where Anakin's mother was and when she saw me she freaked and whacked me with the nearest thing. Funnily enough it went right through my body as if it wasn't there and with a gasp Poppy said "You can control your tangibility Daddy!" I smiled and said "Apparently, I'm sorry Shmi there was an accident and I was changed into this but no worries I am still the same" she looked pale as she said "Harry?" I nodded and she sighed and looked at Anakin and said sadly "What did you do?" he looked slightly guilty but I just laughed and said "It's fine honestly I like myself like this anyway" she sighed but nodded and we all sat down for a long chat.

First, we started talking about each other's likes and played a few games but then I told them that one of the rooms in the ships was off limits because I had warded it and told them to leave it alone. They agreed and I then started talking with everyone about the brothers and sisters that Hedwig and Poppy would soon be having. They would all have a functionality as I didn't want my children being aimless and so that's how I wrote down the 4 new members in my little family. Poppy was the healer and generally took care of anyone ill, Hedwig controlled the ship along with knowing as many languages as she could get her hands on, she would also be a type of librarian for all the knowledge she would be becoming the keeper of.

I intended to have 4 more children for now, one would take care of the weapons and armor we would store, another would be the hacker and data searcher of the group, the third would be the one responsible for taking care of getting us money and keeping money while the last would be responsible for controlling and managing our mining/building droids. I hadn't decided on the names but I would later on when they were born but as of now I was just imagining me and my little family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody so I got a lot of people asking questions about the new storyline and so I decided to answer the questions that aren't repeated. Anyway, on to the first question.

Frankieu: It was a writer's error I'll try not to let it happen again.

Sajuuk: yes, what you say is true and I must ask if you're a seer because your thought of Molecular furnaces is coming in later chapters. Thanks for the story advice as well I really liked it.

Machcia: those characters are blue and silver versions of the Guild Wars 2 Exalted people but without the horns, shoulder spikes, elbow spikes and upper arm spikes.

Blaze1992: your dislike for my character and his doing has been noted and disregarded.

To the guest who reviewed on chapter 2: I understand where you're coming from and I am searching for a BETA and I'd gladly accept anyone who would be willing to BETA my work but I write infrequently and so because of this every chapter I write is written just as it is released and that is my working style because I work best that way. Most of your other concerns or dislikes are things that are part of the story and will be explained or expanded upon later on.

Now to those who wished me a happy return and a few other things I thank you immensely and I hope you all have fun reading this story anyway onto the story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Naboo Court 2 days after our protagonist's departure_

"We have to go after them!" a noble screamed into the court of Naboo as they debated about sending a bounty hunter after the man that had killed a guard. No one knew his name which was the problem and so they only knew the ships registration number. "We can't do that, first we can't spare the forces plus we don't have even enough money for a decent bounty" some agreed with this statement before the queen stood and said "I have contacted the Jedi and they have sent a few Jedi here to gather information before going after them" that settled most people but some still grumbled about it not being enough. Padme sighed and left the chamber heading for her quarters where she flopped on her bed and started to cry. She couldn't handle these situations and not after everything that happened. Blood was on her hands because she wasn't smart enough to see a threat. Anakin's sweet little face flashed by her eyes as they remained tightly closed. She started to pull herself together when there was a knock on the door and two people came in. One was a Nautolan known as Kit Fisto whilst the other was a Zabrak male I didn't know.

"Hello Master Fisto follow me and we shall explain the situation" the man nodded and then followed me as I walked to the council again and with a snap of my fingers the council quietened and Kit Fisto opened his mouth "…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _With Harry and Crew_

4 small beings stood in front of me and were inactive only waiting for me to bring my new children to life. I left them for the moment as I assembled the crew and had everyone meet in the kitchen area where Shmi, Anakin, Poppy and Hedwig all sat or floated. I had figured out that if I wished for features to adorn my faceless face then they would appear but I had kept it to a pair of eyes only. They were just two plain but expressive orbs of jade emerald. "I don't think any of you know this but we are travelling to where we can find a sufficiently sized barren planet in the mid rim mining sector where we can hollow it all out and build a Destroyer class ship called the Elder modelled after the Blue sea slug. I will be making mining/Building droids that will use the resources to build more droids that will make enough to mine out the whole thing quickly and after that build 5 km long and 3 wide. After this is made we I will use other droids I build to inscribe runes on every single inch of the ship and after that I will power it all. I approximate this will take 12 months and that is why I will leave one commander droid and we will be gathering materials and searching for hidden or hard to find tech and artifacts to increase our strength and bargaining power. Now is there anyone who would like to stay and oversee the building of the place" Nobody raised their hands so I nodded and said "Well then I hope your all ready for the first ever Treasure hunt of your lives" I knew Anakin had gone treasure hunting in junkyards before but this was different.

I had five main things I wanted to find and I was pretty sure that in twelve months with a little bit of luck I could find the items. I wanted to find the Kyber saber parts, The soul saber, the golden globe, the oracle stone and Mandalore's Mask. These items were easy enough to find mention of if you looked on the rumor pages for scavengers. I knew that the Kyber saber was extremely powerful whilst the Soul saber was similarly so and so I wanted them to be kept away from anyone else and allow myself the chance to study the two and see if I could meld them into one sword. The Golden Globe I was going to place in a special room on my command ship to hold prisoners and the Oracle stone I was going to have placed in my commander's seat in the armrest tip so I always had contact with it. The Mandalore mask was more for its reputation than anything, I needed a large group of people to join my side and so having that mask and its feared reputation would help me greatly plus it would hide my face and obscure my race for some time.

Standing up I smiled and then with Hedwig, Poppy, Shmi and Anakin following me we walked to the workroom and there smiled at the four soon to be children of mine. It had taken 8 days to make my children because I was also training to use my new powers. I had to learn to separate tachyons into Magic and the Force and from there learn to use both. It took time and it helped that I also developed an ability for my tachyons which allowed me to float off the ground. It was easy but took time to learn and so as I flowed small amounts of power out and touched each robot I stared as they came to life and eyes opened to see the world for the first time. I smiled and said "Hello Children" they floated upwards for a bit before the one furthest to the right spoke in a man's voice. "Hello father" I smiled and said "Hello Hagrid, how are you?" to the son of mine that would be taking care of all the creatures and droids that would be brought onto the Command ship. "The name is nice father and I'm fine" I smiled and he flew over to the two shy little beings that stood on my shoulders. They flew down from my shoulders and hovered over a little scrap of metal and conversed in low tones.

Two more spoke up and said together "Hi daddy/father" I smiled and said "Hello Hermione, Griphook how are you?" "I'm fine daddy/I feel agreeable" I smiled at them and then walked forward and said "Hello Seamus, how are you?" the little son of mine looked at me and said "I'm great dad just need to calm down, im on a bit of an Energy high because you touched me with the most energy" I nodded and then stepped aside and let my children all go meet up together. I smiled and going to the door where the two other beings stood I smiled at them and said "Let's go to the cockpit" they nodded with small smiles and I told them I would meet them I just had to grab something. I walked quickly to the ritual room and when walking in I saw the crystallized blood and all I had to do now was use magic to crush the metal and crystal together into on small form. I divided the tachyons and pushed the magic around the crystal and with great force I buckled it into itself and finally after five minutes of doing this I had a ball that measured exactly 110 mm's in width. I had made it the same size that descriptions of the oracle stone were said to be. It would sit on the other armrest just for my OCD and finish of the seat. It was a deep blood red and I happily picked it up and placed it in the quickly enchanted pocket. The Oracle stone was also a deep blood red so they would match and so my OCD wouldn't go haywire.

As I left for the cockpit I imagined myself sitting in a commander's seat and I just couldn't wait.


	6. Important

Ch6 was wrongly placed and because of this i removed Ch5 which was nothing but an explanation of why i had been gone. Hope this helps hose who couldn't read the newest chapter


End file.
